The Arbiter
by Arcane Rainbows
Summary: Ash Ketchum, alone in the skies with only his Pokemon for company, is caught up in an epic adventure, saving the world and his friends. But can the Chosen One save himself? Eventual Pokeshipping, AAML, rated T for safety.
1. Drifting Clouds

Well, this is my new story...I didn't really like the other one, because it was just a standard Scarfshipping fic. But this should be quite long and epic, so I hope you enjoy it. Shippings? Well, I'm a Pokéshipper, first and foremost, but what else? Contest, Cavalier, Luck? I have no idea... Characters featuring...this is going to have a lot. I am going to put in game characters or brief anime characters in, who will appear in a few chapters. Looking forward to Brendan or Lucas? And all your favourites will appear, Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Gary, Misty, May, Dawn and of course, the legends themselves, Team Rocket. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER- I, Arcane Rainbows, do not own Pokémon. Otherwise this would be on your T.V screen!

The Arbiter

Chapter One-Drifting Clouds

'_Welcome to the final match of the Sinnoh League Conference! The great battle today to determine the winner of the conference will be held by Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto, and Paul Shinji from Veilstone City here in Sinnoh! Let's take a look at the battlers today..._

_Here we have Ash Ketchum. A Pallet Town native, he has participated in the Indigo, Silver and Ever Grande Conferences, placing in the top 16 of the Indigo and the top 8 of the latter two. In addition to this, he has conquered the Battle Frontier, a famous challenge in Kanto against extremely tough trainers, and defeated the Orange Crew._

_Paul Shinji is the brother of Reggie Shinji, a famous Pokémon Trainer and Breeder who has particapted here himself before. Paul has also competed in the same conferences as Ash, although at different times. Although he has not taken the Orange Crew or Battle Frontier challenges, Paul has defeated two Elite Four members in recognized battles- Glacia of Hoenn and Will of Johto._

_Let the match begin!_

'Pikachu, when will it end?' Ash sighed as he watched yet another Bidoof-shape float past the observation window on the bridge of the _Chronos._ He rarely came to the bridge- the ship's autopilot took care of all piloting duties, although he was perfectly capable of taking over in an emergency. His long-time companion let out a small 'Chu', it's attempt at a sigh, from it's position on Ash's shoulder.

'I know, Pikachu, I know,' Ash replied, scooching forward on his chair so he could lean further back. He shut his eyes and murmured to his Pokémon:

'Wake me if anything happens...' he said, falling into sleep's embrace. Pikachu nodded then got down and exited the room.

'_When it swoops down, you can attack...NOW! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!' Ash commanded, as Pikachu blasted 10,000 Volts into Honchkrow's abdomen. It fell to the ground as two cries from the trainer's rang out. Paul's one of horror-_

'_No! You weak bird, don't fall!'_

_And Ash's of joy-_

'_Pikachu, chase it and finish it! Volt Tackle!'_

_Pikachu nodded, charging up electricity and radiating it across it's body. Then it rushed at the falling Honchkrow and hammered home a powerful blow. Dust flew up all across the battlefield and shrouded the view..._

The _Chronos_ was a medium sized airship, but it felt quite large when one considered that only Ash lived in it, along with his Pokémon. He had to keep some of his squad, like his Tauros in the ship's built-in cyberspace system for safety and size reasons, but most of his Pokémon simply hung around all over the ship. And his cyberspace system could project into real space anyway- Ash could easily check on Torterra, Tauros and Snorlax whenever he wanted to- and holograms of racing Tauros often zoomed down the corridors of the ship while the other two heavyweights watched battles and slept respectively. The Pokémon could easily be withdrawn for battles. Others dwelled in cyberspace to sleep, unless they could find a particular habitat on the ship- Staraptor, Swellow and Noctowl kept to the deck to roost, whilst hot tempered battlers like Charizard and Floatzel retired in the battle arena. More affectionate Pokémon like Muk and Bayleef slept in Ash's room, and there was one large room where a lot of the Pokémon slumbered, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Heracross and Corphish among others.

'_Now before the final battle,we will provide a quick recap for all you television viewers at home!' the announcer shouted._

'_First off, Ash's Gliscor took on Paul's Gliscor, ending in a tie. Then Paul's Honchkrow took on Ash's Staraptor, ending in a narrow victory for Honchkrow. However Ash sent in his Pikachu to quickly take it down- Ash's Pikachu then put up a gutsy performance as it managed to take down Paul's Weavile. However Paul sent in his Magmortar and defeated it, having been weakened in the intense fighting. Ash sent in his Torterra and defeated Magmortar through the use of Ground-type moves. Ash's Torterra then took on Paul's Torterra and the latter won after a fierce battle. Ash sent in his Floatzel to fight Torterra and won using a combination of unorthodox tactics, such as the Ice Jet, and determination. Paul sent in his last Pokémon, Electivire, and defeated Floatzel. Now Ash is about to send in his last Pokémon...there it goes! It's Infernape!_

_............._

'_Electivire is on the ropes, folks! It looks like the show could be over for Paul and Electivire here! Trainer and Pokémon have become unsynchronized and are not working together!' came the commentary. It was true, Electivire was not obeying him- his most powerful Pokémon. Infernape's Blaze had severely boosted its power and Electivire was in a rage. When Paul yelled at it, he could see the hate in its eyes, even he could see it. Electivire hated him, he didn't know for how long it had, but it was obvious now. Was it weakness? Paul gritted his teeth and was weighing up his options when Ash taunted._

'_Paul, you're losing! To me! Pathetic little Ash Ketchum! That's right! And do you know why? It's the same thing I've been telling you all this time and you never seem to get it. Pokémon are not tools, and they are not perfect! They are your friends, and until you start treating them like them, you'll never beat me now! Power won't make you strong forever, your Pokémon get too strong and you don't treat them right, they won't obey you! Hatred or stubbornness, I would know...' Ash yelled, thinking of Charizard and. He was angry now, that Paul was still so stubborn on being a cold-hearted bastard. Paul was confused. Time slowed down for him as he made a desicion, one he wasn't quite sure of then and still wasn't for a long time afterwards._

If you can't beat them, join 'em...

'_You know what, I'm down, what the hell!' he replied, 'Electivire? It doesn't look good for us now but...' and here he dropped to a quiet tone,'I believe in you. You can do it!'_

_Electivire nodded and rose up from the ground after Infernape's last attack who Paul took a look at standing right ahead of him._

'_I'm sorry, Chimchar, for everything' he murmured, 'and I wish you well for the future, but this is now and I'm not planning on losing. Electivire, Earthquake!'_

_............_

'_Flare Blitz!'_

'_Thunder Punch!'_

_.............'Electivire is unable to battle! Infernape is the winner! The title goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!'_

Ash had won the Sinnoh League and defeated Paul. He had achieved it all. Yet it went downhill. First his friends left. They moved on- moved on from him. First Dawn left, looking for contests in other regions, then Brock, Ash's best friend and longest companion, as he had to return to looking after Pewter Gym and _finally_ get a girlfriend. From what Ash had last heard, he and Lucy from the Battle Pike were getting on _just_ _fine_...and Ash found himself alone again. He must have been desperate because he sought out Gary and travelled with him for a bit, but it didn't work in the end, and Ash drifted away from his friends, who seemed to be ignoring him, blanking him out like static. Time passed, and Ash's battling skills skyrocketed, but at the same time, his appetite for battling plummeted- he didn't have the old spark of wanting to be a Pokémon found the _Chronos_ in the mountains, in pristine condition. It was deserted and unlocked, so Ash went by the the old 'Finders Keepers' philosophy and took it for himself. The airborne life suited him, drifting around the world, coming into port every so often to collect supplies, occasionally battling strong trainers to keep up his skills. He hadn't contacted his friends for 2 years, their numbers had all changed and he had no idea where most of them were, but neither had they contacted him at all. He'd made it perfectly easy for them to contact him- he still had the same phone and they all had his number. Did he miss them? Of course he did, there was no way he couldn't, but it was whether they missed him that he didn't know. Brock, Dawn, May, Max, Tracey, Gary and... Misty. Now there was someone he _should_ have seen. It must have been at least 3 years when he last spoke to _her_ and he had a growing feeling in the back of his mind only to do with her. Now, Ash wasn't dim, and he'd always known what love was and although when he was younger he would try to hide it from himself in his immaturity- he was of course youngest when he travelled with Misty- he was definitely old enough to be able to see what he felt for her and what she _had _felt for him, washed away by ignorance and time. But was it _true love_? It was too early to say. He only really knew that he sure as hell missed _her_, but he'd left her alone. She was probably the last person who wanted to see him.

'_Ketchum!' came a voice, and Ash turned around to find Paul._

'_Yeah?'_

'_Not too shabby, especially with your Infernape there. Congratulations...'_

'_Uh...thanks!' Ash was stunned. He didn't expect to hear this from Paul's mouth._

'_Does this mean we're fri-'_

'_No! This isn't over Ketchum, we'll meet again,' Paul barked and strode out of the room. Dawn and Brock were speechless._

Paul...well, at least he was treating his Pokémon well now, but he had fallen off of the radar, just like Ash himself and no one really knew where he was...Ash did want another battle with him though, he was easily his toughest opponent ever.

_Paul, Gary, they've changed, for the better. I was a part of that, and I'm glad. But I've changed too, Pikachu, I have. And...I think for the worse. I'm a bad person now, Pikachu, I could never face her again...Mi-_

Ash was woken from his nap by the beeping of a fuel gauge, signifying that it would be wise to refill the ship soon, and that she only had a few days travel left in her. Pikachu had brought up a map of the _Chronos_'s location by tapping the touch screen console with its paw. Most of the Pokémon could operate it.

'So the nearest city with a airport is Saffron, which we could make by tonight...I suppose we'll refuel there then. Computer, set a course for Saffron City!' Ash said, bringing up his arm and pointing out the window. Pikachu sighed.

_It was always about the Pokémon in the end...it always was. Started with them, it'll finish with them. But it was nice to meet people on the way. If I don't see y-_

The jet black airship descended out of the storm silently and unseen. It picked up the signal of their target, the so-called 'Chosen One' and began to follow it. It was large, yes, but it would blend in perfectly with the onset of night. A man sitting at the bridge looked over the files of his prey. Ash Ketchum...powerful Pokémon trainer, location unspecified, top priority, extremely dangerous, large caution advised...

He smiled and fired the engines.

Meanwhile the aviators within a _very familiar_ Meowth hot air balloon caught sight of an airship descending that they'd seen 3 years ago, one that belonged to their eternal twerp enemy...Pikachu, watch out!

NEXT TIME-

The mysterious airship makes itself known as Ash touches down in Saffron. With wave after wave of enemies, Ash will be hard pressed to get out of this one! But what's this vision he's having and what's the bigger picture?

Chapter Two- Touchdown in Saffron!

The next chapter will probably be longer. Till then, bye!


	2. Touchdown in Saffron

Chapter Two-Touchdown in Saffron

The aerodrome in Saffron was the largest and oldest in Kanto. There were room for up to 50 airships to be landed there at any time. Ash had no trouble finding a berth and some attendants to refuel the _Chronos_-the ship's autopilot was adept at landing and taking off. No effort required on Ash's part, just money. Fuel was cheap, thanks to Sinnoh's investment into renewable energies. The _Chronos_ had originally run on kerosene and helium, but Ash had got her converted into a electromagnetic model. It did cost a bit to do it, but winning the Sinnoh League paid...He could easily afford the energy boost, yes renewable energy did cost- it took time and effort to generate the massive amounts of electricity that the four great regions used, and it was by no means a passive process, but it was far better than oil, already rare and getting rarer. And although Ash no longer had the Sinnoh League money, he made enough from odd jobs requiring a Pokémon Master in waiting: he had even ended up teaching a stint at the Rustboro Trainer's School once, on advanced battling, for a few months.

'Mr. Ketchum, your ship is refuelled 100%, and a brief mechanics test reveals that it is in excellent flying condition. The Magnosis engine is operating at near-perfect capacity, and the gyros are fine. You should be safe for flying tonight.' An engineer informed Ash of his servicing.

'Thanks. Do you mind just minding it then? I'm going to go check out some of the city,' Ash replied. The engineer nodded and dialled a number to the switchdesk, while Ash entered the ship. He decided to withdraw a few Pokémon in case good battling opportunities came up. Which ones would he choose?

Ash had remembered something Gary had told him a long time ago- that it was counter-productive to rely on a single set of six Pokémon for too long. That was partly why Ash had only taken Pikachu to Hoenn and Sinnoh (although Aipom had tagged along then). Now that he had access to all his Pokémon after withdrawing them from Oak's Lab, and reclaiming Charizard and Squirtle from their training, he could rotate them accordingly so that they would gain equal battling experience. He was just about to finish a period of battling with Infernape and Swellow, was halfway through a stint with Kingler and Bayleef, and was just starting an exercise routine with Pikachu and Tauros, the leader of the 30 who he had previously used in the Orange Final Round and the Battle Frontier. He decided to withdraw those six, and exited the ship.

The landing ship looked completely legal. Registered to a _Dedoika Industries_, it was a director's vessel, the owner of which was flying to Saffron from Veilstone in Sinnoh for an important meeting with the President of the Silph Corporation. An OK was given and the ship was allowed to land. A half-hour later, after paperwork and the like were filled out, a tall, blond man wearing a smart black suit and carrying nothing but a BlukBerry phone strolled out of Saffron Aerodrome. As appointed, the call came exactly three minutes and thirty seven seconds later.

'...yes...target acquired...moving towards the North Park...legal battles, I see...thank you very much. Send in 3 others, this will be...simple. Goodbye.'

He hung up and started to stalk his prey.

'Get 'em, Claydol! Use Psybeam!' commanded Ash's opponent. His Claydol responded, spinning around before launching the energy wave from one of its eyes. Ash was ready, and had a good counter though. Coming up with instant ideas and ways to win, he was known for being able to create effective strategies in the heat of battle. His unorthodox tactics were still prevalent, in a form, but he had also learned just to use relatively unknown combos, which could be used in all sorts of environments.

'Swellow, ride close to the Psybeam! Then, use your Brave Bird attack!' he called. The bird nodded and flew down the Psybeam, taking advantage of the attack' concentrated area- yes, it packed a punch, but it was easy to avoid as the blast was not very wide, and it fired for an extended period of time. Not to mention most Pokémon were immobile when firing, so it left them wide open. Swellow slammed, wings spread wide into the Claydol, dealing maximum damage. Claydol's natural strong defences were proved useless, as it was still and Swellow could exploit any weak points. Of course, being a bird Pokémon, Swellow had excellent eyesight and was able to spy weak spots from hundreds of metres away.

'Ugh! Claydol, Cosmic Power, then Psychic!' the trainer shouted. The Pokémon, drained of most of it's stamina, called out to the heavens and swirled around. A mysterious light shone over it, restoring its outermost layer of its body. Then its eye flashed, and Swellow jerked in the air. Ash was confident in his Pokémon's abilities though.

'Swellow, shake it off! Use your true power!' Ash called out, as his bird was being violently shaken about. It had its eyes closed to the pain, but the voice of its trainer was enough for it to succeed. They flashed open, and Swellow broke free of the mental assault.

'Well done! Finish off your foe with Aerial Ace!' Ash commanded. Swellow chirped and flew at Claydol very fast. As it was nearing its foe, it disappeared, and reappeared behind Claydol, landing on the ground. At first it looked like nothing had happened, but the collapse of Claydol a second or two later signalled who was the winner.

'Woah, return Claydol! You did a great job!' Ash's opponent said. Walking over to the black-haired young man, he was in awe. Ash simply smiled.

'That was a good battle. You have a good team, with some serious potential. But...practice makes perfect!' Ash advised his opponent, who nodded.

'Yeah, that was really fun! I'll keep your words in mind- see you around!' said the trainer, who turned and headed for the Pokémon Centre. Ash watched him go, before Pikachu alerted him.

'You want to go look around the park? Sure, let's go,' he replied.

The suited man sat down on a bench and pulled out his BlukBerry. A few taps on the keys and he was instantly connected through to reinforcements hiding withing the approaching clouds.

'This is Stahl. I've located the target- now approaching Saffron City Park. I'm currently in position, how about you all?...I see, that's good news. Then, are you ready?...OK,' he said, before hanging up. Quickly bringing up the email screen, he selected one of the three addresses in the contacts and typed in a quick message.

PHASE ONE- OPERATION GLITCH. BEGIN.

'Geez, Jessie! Stop eating all the food! We won't have enough to get back to headquarters at this rate if you hog the rations!' a blue haired young man in a white uniform complained, 'Life is harder now, remember!'

'Oh, shut up, James!' Jessie, a red headed woman replied, 'You know perfectly well that we can just steal some from some sods below!' She continued to munch on a packet of crisps. James snarled and turned away to where their other companion, the infamous walking, talking, dancing feline, the legendary Meowth was busy attempting to fix a busted radar system with only his claws.

'Hmm, let's see, blue wire goes here, and the red wire goes there...and eureka! It's bleeping!' he cried.

'Nice job, Meowth!' James grinned, 'Now do you think you could help shave me with those claws of yours? My razor is busted.'

The cat simply snorted and headed into the interior compartment of the balloon, now fitted with a larger basket. It was the home of the three after being kicked out of Team Rocket years ago, although they still wore the uniforms- because they couldn't remember times otherwise, and it kept them warm.

'You know what James?' Jessie asked, 'We're near Saffron City. We have some money off of that trainer we strong-armed, you know? What do you say we go out drinking?'

James shifted his eyebrows. 'I don't see why not...' he murmured, 'Do you want to come, Meowth?'

'I'll come as long as you don't make me use Pay Day again to get away with your extravagances. You know perfectly well that I can't fight properly under the influence of tequila...tequila...ohh Meowzie...you came and you brought me beef jerky...' he started to sing. A collective sigh came from the others.

'Let's go!' a figure, dressed in white robes roared, as a large airship descended from the clouds, swooping over Saffron. The staff at the aerodrome looked surprised to see it swooping so low- especially since they had no warning of it. Ash too looked up to see it, whistling at its size and speed.

'The world sure has changed, Pikachu, don't you think?' he quietly said. Pikachu let loose a small Pi of agreement.

'Deploy aerial squadron and dragon squadron!' the man roared as several troops also dressed in white hurried around, throwing specific Pokéballs out of the hatches and into the air. They opened mid air to reveal fierce and strong flying and dragon types- Pidgeot, Altaria, Flygon, Staraptor, Skarmory, one or two Salamence and Dragonites...

'Attack the citizens! Captain Stahl will apprehend the target!' the senior figure cried out.

'For the glory of Ouranos!'

'Ouranos!'

That word spread on the winds, as an essence. The sky was falling now, and it struck fear into the hearts of everyone. Even one Ash Ketchum, who was concentrating on escaping Saffron Park, as approximately five Staraptor hurtled down towards him and some others.

'Pikachu, fire Thunderbolts off my shoulder. We're getting out of here!' he cried.

'Pika!' Pikachu agreed, 'Pika...CHU!'

Bursts of extreme electricity floored many Staraptor as Ash sprinted through the streets. He wasn't intent on fighting...in this day and age, with crime on a massive rise, and society darkening and declining, he had learnt that one man couldn't change the world any more...Despite his Pokémon beside him, he didn't have the skill to command more than about three or four of them efficiently at the same time- and he was one of the best. As Pikachu shot down the last of the pursuers, Ash dashed through an alley, jumped a fence- part of being a Pokémon trainer was that it kept you in peak physical condition- and bounded a corner to arrive at the Aerodrome. However there was someone waiting for him.

The suited man stood opposite Ash, with five robed grunts behind him. They all wore bandoleers holding Pokéballs, and hoods over their heads hiding their eyes. The suited man smiled at Ash as one of the grunts produced a briefcase and handed it to the man.

'Ash Ketchum!' he exclaimed. Ash was stunned.

'Yes, I know who you are, winner of the Sinnoh League, Pokémon master, yabba yabba yabba...and _chosen one_,' he smirked. The last two words sunk in like ice. This man knew a lot about him- more than nearly anyone else except his old friends.

'Who are you?' he asked.

'Ah, excuse me, my manners. My name is Stahl. I represent Ouranos, a organisation created for the sole purpose of stopping _you_.'

'Me?'

'Hehehe...it seems there is a lot you don't know about yourself. Oh well, I don't suppose you have to know...yet,' Stahl chortled.

'Huh! In any case, stand aside, I'm getting out of here,' Ash replied.

'Oh really? That's not the most heroic thing I'd expect the so-called chosen one to say!' Stahl shouted, pulling out a Pokéball, 'Let's see what you've got! Medicham, take him out!'

He threw the Pokéball, opening with a burst of light into the fierce form of a Medicham. Throwing some punches, it charged at Ash, who barely had time to grab a Pokéball of his own and throw it.

'Infer-NAPE!' the Flame Pokémon screeched and flexed its muscles. Ash quickly acted.

'Let's go, Infernape! Attack Medicham with Flamethrower!' he commanded. Infernape released a stream of flames from its mouth at Medicham, who quickly jumped out of the way.

'Infernape, keep on it!' Ash shouted, 'Trap your foe!'

Infernape fired a second Flamethrower at Medicham and followed it. However Medicham was able to dart and roll under the flames, and escaped unharmed...

WHAM!

'Nice Mach Punch, Infernape!' Ash grinned, as Infernape took advantage of Medicham keeping its eyes on the flames and not on its opponent. Stahl was not one to give up easily however, and ordered an attack.

'Medicham, Double Team, then attack!'

His Medicham nodded and seemingly split itself into many copies. Soon there were over fifteen of them surrounding Infernape. Then they all seemed to burst in and begin to beat up the monkey Pokémon, who couldn't defend itself against the onslaught. Ash was calm however.

'Infernape, close your eyes and feel for the real one! Don't fall for optical tricks!'

'Nonsense, Medicham, use Psycho Cut and finish this!' Stahl commanded. Infernape simply closed his eyes and listened for the flash of the mental blade which would most likely end Infernape's battle due to the type advantage. It swung down, poised for victory, from somewhere in a crowd, anonymous...and was caught by two ignited monkey fists!

'Good job, Infernape, now throw him and finish him! Flare Blitz!' Ash shouted. Infernape nodded, grabbing the real Medicham and watching the clones disintegrate into thin air. Then it threw its opponent, with incredible strength into a wall, and quickly leapt after it, ignited and reckless. The Medicham had no time to defend itself against the brief glance of the fireball that it received before it was knocked into unconsciousness. However Infernape looked tired and slightly wounded from the full-on attack- but it kept on fighting as Stahl pulled out a second Pokéball.

'Hmm, your Infernape is indeed strong, but I seriously doubt it can take this! Go, Gengar!' he cried, and released the spectre. His Gengar looked formidable to Ash, and he knew that Infernape's fighting moves would have no effect. But he had faith in his Pokémon, especially in Infernape.

'Infernape, go for the gold! Flamethrower at Gengar!'

'Oh no, that long range-close range tactic won't work any more! Gengar, dodge and retaliate with Shadow Ball!'

Gengar seemed to phase out of existence just before the Flamethrower hit, appearing about a metre to the left, with a dark, pulsating sphere of pain held in its hand. Hurling it towards Infernape, the monkey barely had enough time to roll out of the way and escape. Ash now deduced that the Gengar was adept at dodging long range attacks and its weakness would be at short range.

'Infernape, go in closer! Flame Wheel!'

'Dodge, Gengar!'

Infernape, ignited and burning, leapt at Gengar, spinning fast and furiously. Gengar once again phased away, and Infernape bounced off the ground where it stood, leaving a fire burning in its place. Ash picked up on it and found a strategy.

'Infernape, keep up on Flame Wheel! Attack Gengar again and again!'

'Keep dodging!'

Gengar did keep dodging the Flame Wheels, but the fires on the ground were getting larger and more numerous. Soon Stahl did realize what was happening, but it was too late. A circle of fire enclosed Infernape and Gengar, locking them into a small arena.

'No! Gengar's dodge will still get hurt by the fire! He's trapped Gengar at close range!' he exclaimed.

'Right! Infernape, finish your foe off with Fire Punch!'

'Gengar, retaliate! Shadow Punch!'

The two Pokemon rushed at eachother, raising their arms for the pain to be delivered. Infernape's was ablaze, Gengar's was similarly immersed in necrotic energy. They swung at eachother, Gengar delivering a blow square into Infernape's jaw, and Infernape knocking Gengar right between the eyes. Gengar was indeed the loser, knocked out by the fierce fighting spirit of the monkey, but Infernape was fatigued, and it showed. It was swaying and barely standing up, not at all in a fighting condition. Ash could sense this too, with his eyes and through Infernape's aura, of all his Pokemon, one of the ones that glowed brightest along with Pikachu and Charizard. Right now it was shredded and tattered, like cheap paper, and Ash knew that the fight was going to drag on and seriously injure his Pokemon.

_I've got to get away..._

_Let me help you!_

Ash heard the voice as time was flooded with white. He felt himself be transported to a different place, on a glass floor floating through mysterious grey and black clouds. His Pokeballs had disappeared and Infernape and Pikachu were absent. There was a..._prescence_ ahead of him, with a great aura, greater than anything, but with something dark at the back. He didn't know what.

'Who are you? And where's Pikachu?' Ash asked. Responding, a 4 metre tall white beast appeared in front of him. Resting on pointed toes with flowing white fur, it's most prominent feature was the brilliant, large and heavy golden girdle around its stomach. Often depicted in religion as his God, Ash had met his maker at last.

'Arceus! It's you, isn't it?' Ash inquired. The Alpha pokemon nodded and spoke through telepathy. Its voice was deep and formal, but not too harsh, just slightly stern.

'Indeed. And you are Ash Ketchum, my Chosen One. The Arbiter!'

'Chosen One again...how am I an Arbiter? I thought Giratina was your angel of death!'

'Angel of _death_! You were sent to the living!' Arceus replied, 'You've just come across Ouranos, yes?'

'Ouranos...' Ash muttered, 'Yes, why? Their admin, Stahl, he called himself, is a skilled battler. I'm up, but Infernape's at his limit. Can you help me? They seem to have taken over the whole of Saffron.'

'It'll be more than just Saffron,' said Arceus darkly, 'I cannot directly interfere in the ways of the world anymore, that's why I chose you. Ho-oh, my Rainbow, has guided you throughout your life for this purpose. The friends you made strengthened you, no? And your bonds with your Pokémon! Magnificent! Ash, Ouranos have been around in a form for a long time. Their aim is simple. They seek to unleash..._it_!'

'_It_? I don't read Stephen King but...' Ash was confused, 'is _It_ a Pokémon?'

'Not exactly...the easiest way is that it is the Omega to my Alpha. You must stop Ouranos before they bring it back. And they need you to do it. While I need you to stop them. You don't have a choice on where you're going, I'm afraid,' Arceus explained.

'Hmm...' Ash said. He had mellowed out considerably on his own. 'They did know a lot about me. But why do they need to take over the lands first?'

'If they have complete control, then no one can help you. A hero needs all the help he can get,' Arceus replied. Then its girdle flashed, and Ash found himself with his Pokémon. Infernape was close to collapsing, and Pikachu just looked confused. More light flashed, and Infernape and Pikachu became content, as it they had suddenly learnt everything Ash had immediately. Infernape's wounds had healed too. Arceus gave a sort of smile as the world began to fade.

'Maybe you'll see me in your dreams or something...but follow the Rainbow! And your friends- don't give up on them. Or Ouranos will use them...'

Ash had returned to real life, in the middle of what appeared to be a time freeze or something to that effect. Arceus's words rang in his head.

Ouranos will use them...

_Against you._

Ash ran for the Aerodrome, before time unfroze. Strapping himself in, he engaged manual pilot and quickly lifted off. No time for namby-pamby autopilot. The _Chronos _roared as it sped off and time unfroze. Stahl looked up at the exiting airship and grimaced.

'Pulled a fast one, kid. But we'll find you.' Turning to his followers in the white robes with the bandoleers, he gave orders.

'Contact the other admins. Tell them to send troops to Pewter, Cerulean and Pallet. Round up of the target's allies.'

Once again, in the skies, Ash was thinking.

_Follow the Rainbow. Find your friends._

He needed to find them fast. Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Tracey, even Gary...and of course, _her_.

'Pikachu, seems like we've got a new adventure,' he said to his long time companion beside him, 'You up for the job?'

'Pika!'

'Yeah, me too!' The 19 year old Ash had gone back in time 9 years. Suddenly a flash of light caught his eye from the sky. He saw a Rainbow arcing through the clouds and mist, and ahead, his Guardian, who always seemed to be watching over him- Ho-oh!

'Look, it's Ho-oh! Arceus said we should follow- Pikachu, it's flying towards Pewter!' Ash exclaimed to his partner.

'Pika!'

'Right, we'll go see him then, if that's what Arceus wants us to do! Full speed ahead!' Ash hit the throttle.

Chasing after a Rainbow, they leapt back into the life they had left 3 years before. Ash and Pikachu were back.


End file.
